How He Loved The Heat
by thebestIcan
Summary: Ed doesn't like milk, or ice cream for that matter... But how he loved the heat! Post Conqueror of Shambala, EdXNoa pairing! Rated K


Hello there everyone! It's Julie, once again! Okay, this is my first Full Metal Alchemist story. Yes, I finally bucked up the courage to post one, so please go easy! I stuck it in simply the "Edward E." catagory because apparently Noa isn't included in the character list. This is set after the movie, so if you haven't seen Conqueror of Shambala, I would advise you not to read it because you may be wondering "who the hell is this Noa chick?" As you can guess, this is an Ed/Noa fanfiction. Sorry for those who like Ed/Winry, but it just makes me think that Ed is snogging his sister! Blech!

Julie: I don't own Full Metal Alchemist. But I can hug him! -Hugs Ed-

Ed: Get off of me!

Julie: Hush up, short stuff!

* * *

"I don't like milk."

The blonde boy of twenty one stood with his hands tucked into his faded brown trousers, staring down at the ceramic bowl of frozen, pinked milk. Edward Elric looked up at his companion across from him, watching as she picked up a large spoon. The sun poured through the windows and open door, relentless and hot as it lit the room, heating everything. Noa had even abandoned her long sleeved, conservative clothes for a cool summer dress, a rare sight brought out by the heat.

"You like sweet things… Besides, it will cool you down!"

Ed mulled this last bit over, watching distastefully as she mixed the ice cream around, the red strawberries staining the once pure white milk. 'A special treat I made' she had said, to help fight the late July heat that had swept over Munich. The heat wasn't all bad, he thought as he glanced up at Noa. His golden eyes drank in the sight of her. Her long brown hair was no longer braided, but tucked up loosely in a messy bun at the back of her head. Her bangs clung slightly to her sweat damp forehead and when she moved, strands would occasionally fall from the bun onto the back of her neck. No, he didn't like milk.

But how he loved the heat!

Her skin positively glowed in the summer sun. Soft brown that seemed to shimmer gold when the sun hit it, glistening with a slight sheen of sweat. The soft pucker of her lips was naturally crimson, turned up at the corners as she smiled. Her voice softly hummed a gypsy song Ed often caught her singing, yet never had the privilege of understanding. Her eyes focused on the task at hand, dancing as thoughts crossed her mind. Ed smiled slightly at this as he took a step closer to see them better. Her eyes were the color of chocolate and as easy to read as a book. Sadness, happiness, anger… They all showed clear as day in her eyes. No, he didn't like milk.

But how he loved the heat!

"Try some. Quick before it melts!"

Ed was brought back to reality and looked down at the small wooden spoon being held out to him. He cleared his throat and rolled the sleeves of his loose shirt up before crossing his arms over his chest.

"I don't like ice cream, Noa."

Sighing at his stubbornness, Noa turned back to the bowl, while Ed continued his observations. 'That dress suited her,' he noted. Pure white, simple… It had no sleeves or collar and buttoned in the front until the waist, where it clung slightly at her slender hips. Her movements made the skirt swirl around her knees and the plain color was stark contrast as to how complexly beautiful she was. She picked up humming from where she left off, spinning on the spot lightly as she turned to the cupboard and got out two small bowls. Her watched as her dainty hands worked, scooping out two servings for Al and herself. She danced slowly as she made her way around the kitchen. No, he didn't like milk.

But how he loved the heat!

Ed bit his lip as he watched her set the bowls down on the table, raising the index finger of her left hand to her lips, her rose pink tongue darting out and licking off a drop of melted cream. Her eyelashes fluttered against her cheeks and her cheeks grew red with the sudden sweet taste. No, he didn't like milk.

But how he loved the heat!

He blushed as he watched the scene before him and wiped his forehead on the back of his left hand. This caused her to quirk an eyebrow at him and she swiped a bit of ice cream onto the tip of her finger, holding it out to him as she smiled.

"Last chance!"

Ed grinned as he looked back up into her eyes, not hard to do since he now had an inch on her. Reaching up, he took hold of her wrist lightly, swooping down and taking her finger into his mouth, licking the pink substance off her soft skin, eyes darting up to meet hers. Noa's breath caught in her chest and he slowly slid the tip of his finger from his lips, swallowing the ice cream before leaning in.

Soft lips brushed against his, eyes fluttered closed and he pressed forward, sliding his arms around Noa's waist. He felt her own slip around his shoulders and the soft puffs of her breath on his cheek. He could smell her, like wildflowers and maybe a spice he'd encountered on his journeys. And she tasted slightly spicy, the last of the ice cream taste gone and leaving only her for him to taste. His tongue brushed hers and he growled slightly deep in his throat as she gasped in shock. His grip tightened on her and he pulled his lips from hers. He grinned at her wide eyed expression.

"I don't like milk… But I love the heat!"

* * *

Well, that was a far cry from my usual style of writing. A short little drabble. And yes, I was eating strawberry ice cream when I wrote this! 


End file.
